Code Blue
by Nobody's Hero
Summary: Kidnapped, and without a trace at that. Two boys have disappeared and the only clue to one is the words code blue. The other instance has left no clues at all. Will the Fourth's secret remain buried forever?
1. Prologue

**Code Blue**

Note: First story, decided to go with a used plot with new twists. If this hits off, then I'll make more original stories.

Enjoy.

_- Prologue, The Unforgiving Treason -_

Lying on the ground, Rin clutched a blond child close to her chest. The battle with the Kyuubi was over, and the damage was done. It would be a few minutes before anyone would fine them, seeing as how she had been blown quite a ways away from the battle. All that was left, was to say what really happened to the Third. It was the last thing she would do, before she left her home village for good.

_I hate that it came to this, but there isn't anything left for me here... not even Kakashi-kun._ The thought saddened her. She really could have imagined living the rest of her days with Kakashi. However, in her mind, the memory of Obito always ruined the thought of starting a relationship with her old teammate. The pain of loosing him was still there, and refused to go away.

She headed for a tree on the side of the path. The smell of her blood would probably be able to attract Konoha's trackers in minutes, but for now she needed to let the boy be as comfortable as possible. Caught up in thoughts about her responsibilities, Rin didn't even notice the person sneaking up behind her.

"So this is where you landed."

A ping of dread went through her heart as Rin's head slowly turned behind her to gaze towards a dark figure in the distance. Gritting her teeth, she held the blond bundle tighter and flipped on her stomach, slowly crawling away from the person on her elbows. Rin was no fool, and she that she could not be caught. Doing all that she could, Rin continued to scrape along the ground. As she moved she tried to ignore the frantic cries from the child in her arms. She had an idea why the man was after her, and her thoughts reflected her panic. _I can't let him get too close to me._

"It's pointless you know, I can tell that your legs are in horrible condition."

The male's voice was almost taunting. Rin cursed softly as she flipped back around, continuing to crawl along the dirt. Every bit of her conscious screaming the fact that she did not want to be caught by the man. The damp soil dirtied her hands and clothes as she traveled along, but she did not mind it. There were more important things at the present time.

Her anxiety grew as she heard his soft footsteps crinkle the leaf litter as he slowly trailed after her. Rin knew she was in deep trouble, he was able to walk and all she could do was simply crawl as fast as her hands could take her. Panic turned to desperation as she began to realize that there was no way she could escape him. Not only that, but with her exhaustion, Rin knew that there was no way she could fight him either. Thinking quickly, she continued to crawl while doing the only other thing she could think of, praying. _Please... Kami, please, save me!_

Her eyes slowly swerved around a bit as she crawled. She saw that the man was keeping a decent ten feet away from her, trailing carefully at the same speed she was crawling. He wasn't rushing this, he was waiting his chance. He did not want this to go wrong. She saw the clearing they were in brighten a little bit, and realized that the moon was becoming visible...

Becoming visible in the moonlight, the man's upper body was revealed. His face was seen as an almost bored, but amused smile. Moreover, the identity of Rin's pursuer could be identified as the ex-root commander, Danzou. The man seemed relaxed, like he knew the outcome of their encounter already, and his aim was set entirely on the blond boy in Rin's grasp. "You are the second of his students, and the only other one that knows the truth." When she stopped scrambling his smile changed into a soft smirk. There was all the confirmation he ever needed. "I see my hunch was correct. Now there is no way you will leave this grove alive."

Rin rolled over on her back and propped herself up on a tree. Her breathing had increased and her muscles were tired. There wasn't much that she could do at this point. Danzou approached, and lightly pulled a wakizashi out from one of his pockets. "I do hate to dirty my own hands, but I think I'll make an exception." He gripped the handle tightly, and tossed towards the girl.

Her eyes shut tightly, as she leaned over to protect the blond boy in her arms. The weapon struck her stomach, sinking into her flesh and making her cry out in pain. She pulled the weapon out quickly and winced when it left her abdomen. Flinging it to the side, She frantically tried to gather chakra for her healing techniques, but she just wasn't able to gather enough to do any real repair.

"Damn bastard, how could you do this?"

"For the good of Konoha, I will do what's necessary."

"You... don't know what your doing. You won't get away with this..." Rin's eyesight began to blur, and she could slowly feel the life fade from her body. Stomach wounds like hers could take over ten minutes to fully kill her, ten minutes of complete agony to be exact. However, she figured he would just kill her outright. He must have had some honor left in him.

He walked straight over to her and knelled down. Scooping up Naruto in his arms, Danzou looked down towards Rin with a contemplating look. She had confidence that he would put her out of her misery, even though the secret would be lost forever. Rin wished it didn't have to come to this, but even she did not want to suffer so painfully in her last minutes on earth.

"He will be trained as "root", and I hope you enjoy your last moments."

Rin's eyes widened in shock as she saw Danzou slowly walk way. Unbelieving, Rin could only muster new hatred for the man as he walked away with The blond boy. Tears came to her eyes, but she willed them not to fall, there was more that she had to do now. Her sensei did not will such a sacrifice to be wasted, and she would not fail him.

Digging into her pocket, Rin only hoped that she would not be too late. There was a lot that needed to be done, and she had only ten or so minutes to complete it. Maybe it seemed like a lot longer than was needed, but when the pain started to kick in, Rin knew that she needed every second of the ten minutes. All the while, she was praying that she would be saved before she left for otherworld.

-

Behind his desk, the third Hokage lit his pipe. Three days after the attack, and once again he was back in the seat he had retired from. Stress had set in as he tried to make heads and tails of the attack, especially the strange disappearance of the fox. _None of this makes sense... If Arashi killed the fox, why is it that there is no corpse?_

"Hokage-sama!"

The Third's head jerked upwards to see a jounin burst through his office door. He held a scroll in his hand, plus the poor cretin was panting from being out of breath. The brown haired jounin walked over towards his desk and draped the scroll across his sight, revealing what was imprinted inside. And to say the Hokage was surprised, was an understatement.

"What is this? Rin?"

"We found her a few minutes ago, she was murdered by a stab to the stomach... She suffered for more than fifteen minutes before dying from her stomach acid." The Jounin lowered his head and closed his eyes. Even though he did not know the girl personally, the sympathy he had for her was remarkably strong. "We would like you to take a look at the printing we did of the crime sir."

"..."

With the lack of response, the jounin looked up to see the Hokage gazing over the open scroll. He was clearly shocked and appalled by the printing, but there was also a great deal of confusion clear and present on his face. He was trying desperately to piece together everything he was seeing, but it was just too strange.

The printing was a vague, but accurate portrait of the scene from a bird's eye view. There was a slide track leading from the edge of the print, to the tree in the middle, accompanied by footprints that bore no distinctive markings. What was bizarre however, was where Rin's body lied. It seemed that with a kunai, Rin had carved out a message in the mud.

"What does "code blue" mean to you?"

The jounin jumped and looked around the office. "W-Well, I... don't know. Maybe we should check Konoha's records?"

"That would take forever... we have other pressing matters... But we will keep an eye and ear out for whatever Code Blue could mean."

"Y-Yes sir."

"You alright?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow as he saw the unusually anxious jounin. "You not only look haggard, but very restless. Is there something else that you need to report?" When the question had been asked, the jounin calmed down a little, but became very serious as he looked the Hokage in the eye. "Something else that adds to the mystery?"

"Uchiha Sasuke... has been kidnapped."

"W-What?"

The Hokage's eyes shot open as he gripped the edge of his desk. The news was definitely not what he expected, and if it was any other day, no one would have even believed it. "Your telling me... that someone _sneaked _into the Uchiha residence. Bypassed multiple sharingan users and police officers, and then took the clan's head second son?"

"Y-Yeah, and he didn't leave any traces either..."

"That's impossible, there has to be something at least."

"The windows had a few prints on them, but other than that, nothing was even a bit disturbed in Sasuke's room."

The Hokage shook his head and leaned back in his chair. Everything was not going well and now he had the aftermath of the Kyuubi _and_ a missing Uchiha. "Make sure to keep the family calm, and be quick to call Hatake Kakashi here." The jounin nodded before bolting out the door, keen on finding the young white fang for the Hokage. "Come down..."

At the command, a black-clad ANBU dropped from the ceiling, knelling in front of the Hokage's desk. "For the remainder of this special mission, you will be known as Yamato." The ANBU chuckled as he slowly stood up, taking off his mask.

"Heh, so which one do you want me to find?"

Before the Hokage could answer, a knock at the door caught his attention. After rolling up the scroll on his desk, the Hokage let the person in. The person that entered was Kakashi, who briskly walked over beside Yamato, taking a quick sidewards glance towards him. He was still clad in his jounin uniform from the battle, and looked more than a bit tired.

"Kakashi, Yamato... This mission is crucial and will take all of your free time from now until its completion." Both of the ninja tensed as the Hokage continued, as if they knew what he asked of them. "Kakashi, your mission is to try and track down the young Uchiha Sasuke, To begin with, get Itachi to give you a basic description and smell. He is definitely not moving on his own."

"Yes sir," Kakashi immediately answered.

"Yamato, you have the hardest job. I want you to track down the Kyuubi container, the only thing you can go on is the bijuu chakra I'm afraid, as we don't know who has it inside of them."

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi turned his free eye over to Yamato. The look on the other ANBU's face told him that Yamato knew something he didn't, and as such, Kakashi spoke up."What do you mean by container... Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, you can't tell Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi slightly growled as he closed his eyes, Letting the Hokage continue on with his explanation. The fourth couldn't defeat it, so he sealed it away in hopes that it would be able to die in time. We know that the boy must have some relation to the fourth, but as to exactly who he is? We don't have any idea."

Yamato sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's the case, then could you give me the records of all the kids born today?" The Hokage blinked until his eyes widened. Smirking, the Hokage got up behind his desk and looked out towards the hospital.

"I commend you Yamato, I probably wouldn't have thought of _that._"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow again as he looked between the two men again. "Am I not understanding this as well?" The Hokage quickly turned around and smiled at Kakashi, making him a bit uncomfortable. _I don't like that look at all... I may only be fifteen, but I'm already a jounin._

"Well Kakashi, I'm not entirely sure why, but Arashi-kun spoke of using a newborn child for the seal, which is why it's now a forbidden technique. He said that nothing else would do otherwise." Grumbling about his lost successor, the Hokage thought about what Arashi did. He really did wonder if he gave up someones baby for the technique. _It just doesn't sound like him..._

"I see..."

Continuing to stay in his thoughts, the Hokage couldn't think of any answer to his question. Yet, the priority was to find the Uchiha child at the given time. "Yamato, go to the hospital and ask for the records," the Hokage said at last, "you have your orders, you're dismissed!"

The two nodded and then disappeared in a blur. Both went their own ways, and until further notice, that was all they could do in their free time.

Getting back in his chair, the Hokage filled and lit his pipe again, wondering what would happen in the next few days. _I'll report the Kyuubi as dead to avoid any complications... But the incident with young Sasuke will be a problem. If our enemies get a hold of the sharingan... it could turn out very bad for us._ The Hokage sighed as he went over the printing again, the other thing he dreaded, was telling Kakashi what happened to his friend.

-To be Continued-

Note: I'm assuming that the deal with Rin is that her current whereabouts are unknown. Danzou. probably had enough skill to hit an unmoving target with one eye and one arm. More or less...


	2. Chapter 1

**Code Blue**

_Chapter 1, What we do is secret_

The night's wind howled through the streets like a wolf. Moon shining, the street lit up in a bluish-white haze, covered with fog in the mid-night frost. The man walked through the street, not as much as making a sound. Even his feet patting on the soft dirt road didn't make any more sound than a pin dropping when no one was around.

The loner stopped in front of an ally. His head turned around, looking if anyone was in sight range. As he suspected, there was no one. The bare loneliness of the street would chill a child to the bone, and have him scream for his parents. Yet, the man seemed undisturbed, as he turned his attention back towards the dingy ally. Stalking forward, the man entered the side-street, confident that he was not being followed by man or beast.

In the ally, his footsteps began to reverberate off the walls, making a soft pinging noise. And as he got closer to his destination, the man tensed unconsciously, cold sweat beginning to form on his face. His mouth became more and more arid, making the man thirst for water. Nervous he was, and it didn't dissipate as he came to the end of the ally, and to what seemed like a dead end.

He swerved around again, taking in the length of the ally. Everywhere he saw was just damp darkness, stained in filth. He felt life in the strand, but the weak pulses of small hearts could be nothing but rats, just eating from the trash. There was no way he was followed, yet his sweating got worse, and his fists began to shake softly, despite the hardened training ninja were put through.

Turning his glance towards the right building, the man reached out and tapped on the wooden wall. Nothing happened at first, and the man grumbled. His face turned into a scowl as he tapped again on another section of the wall. Still nothing. He kept on tapping on different points of the wall until something finally clicked. Smiling slightly to himself, he waited for the door to open, and when the floor beneath him opened up, he fell down into the cavern beneath him.

The man landed on his feet in a squatting position before looking around. The trap door closed up immediately, and the lights turned on. He was standing in a room that was encased in steel, with a few tables and other accessories. He walked through the room, looking at the tables and grumbled. Feeling that something was wrong, he could only bring himself to cross his arms over his chest.

On one of the tables, a piece of paper caught his eye. Turning towards the table, the man slowly walked over, taking care in how loud his footsteps where. As he reached viewing range, he knew it was a document that should not have been left out. Instead of giving in to his curiosity, the man flipped it closed and sighed. The nervousness was relieved for a moment as he turned his head upwards. However, the feeling in the air made him think he should not have come.

"I see I can trust you after all."

The man turned around in a flash, immediately sliding into a loose fighting stance. The man that spoke raised his arms and had a wide smile on his face. "Are you?" the first man said, looking intently to where he perceived the other man to be. Most of his face was covered by a ninja mask, as was his, as they obviously didn't want to be seen. "That was a test?" He asked out of confusion.

The other ninja chuckled before reaching behind his head. He slowly began to unwind the black mask covering his head. When it was completely removed the other man stepped out of his fighting stance and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, it is I, and yes that was in fact a test. I can't just go revealing my secrets to everyone you know... Danzou."

Danzou grumbled as he also began to remove his ninja mask. Tossing it to the side, He looked into the face of the Fourth Hokage with an unemotional glance. "So, any particular secrets that you want to share with me Arashi?" Arashi chuckled and smiled at Danzou, placing his hands on his stomach and knelling over in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Between laughs, Arashi was able to speak. "Oh, it's just that when you actually see what I'm going to share with you, you might loose your resolve!" Danzou raised an eyebrow at Arashi's sudden outbreak. As far as he knew, there was nothing that could break his resolve. "Well, if you think that you're ready for it, I'll show you."

Scowling at the prepubescent Hokage, Dazou nodded. Inwardly though, Danzou was shaking his head in shame for the Hokage. He may be better than the Third, but he was obviously not the best choice for the Hokage title. How could someone be so relaxed in a secret meeting anyways? _The boy's emotions will forever be a mystery to me._

"This way Danzou-san!" Arashi led Danzou to the other side of the room, and more specifically, to a file cabinet on the other side of the room. The Fourth casually opened the top cabinet, pulling out a small green file folder and lying it on top of the cabinet with the front page open. "This is the big secret, besides you only one other knows it."

Danzou began to grow a bit confused as he said that someone else already knew about it. It wasn't good practice to reveal secrets after all. Just one more reason that proved to Danzou that he truly didn't understand how the Fourth thought, which made him a bit angry. _It doesn't matter, Everything will always fall into place with either of us in the lead._

Stepping up to the folder, Danzou looked back over to Arashi. "Before I find out what you are keeping secret, tell me... what do you really want from telling me?" A question that had been on his mind since he had met the young boy a while back. He was mysterious then, and he remained mysterious now. To think that he would trust someone else with such... confidential information.

The Hokage seemed amused at the question, sporting a smirk and narrowed eyes. Dazou knew that look, it meant he knew that a certain question was coming. He seemed to enjoy being in control of situations, even on the battlefield. "I'm glad you asked that Danzou-san. With this information, I would like for you to help me with a certain something."

Danzou's thoughts were suddenly filled with conspiracy theories and treasonous activities. He actually brought himself to doubt the young, brash, and sly Hokage. The boy was planning something big, and he had brought him in on the deal. However, what that deal was... that question was harder to answer. "Certain something? Mind elaborating on that Hokage-sama." His tone changed from genuine confusion to be laced with hidden aggression. However, that was in fact picked up by Arashi, who just smiled back at Danzou.

"The answer is in those papers..." Arashi lingered on the last word, turning his gaze back to the papers on the table. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Danzou looked towards the folder and picked it up in his hands. He quickly began skimming through the files, not really expecting anything. At first, that was all there was, nothing special, but dealing with strange practices. Grumbling, Danzou thought of it as a waste of time, until he stumbled upon a section that he had to force himself to read back over.

The cold sweat returned with a vengeance, followed by his brow twitching and hands clenching. His mouth began to quiver, and he just couldn't hide his shock. At the sight, the Fourth smiled and cocked his head to the side, waiting for the question that he knew was coming. "H-How did you come to that conclusion?"

The Fourth's smirk couldn't have been wider.

-

Danzou startled awake in his bed. His sweat trickled down his face with his breathing erratic. Cursing inwardly, Danzou couldn't believe he still had that dream. It wasn't supposed to be like that, it was already done and over with! Yet, he still could not simply forget about it. _Things are starting to get out of control._

A murderer, that's what he was. Of course, being a ninja for such a long time, it was obvious. But now, the kids are taught to kill only as a last resort, something Danzou could not imagine. _We have gotten weak, and now we will be targeted._ If Arashi was still the Hokage, would things be like this? No... the Third's pitiful ideals are a plague on the whole village. He's killing them with his ideals, and it must be stopped.

His mantra against the Third finished, Danzou quietly rose from his bed, looking out the window. The darkness of the mid-night hour was broken only by the reflected light coming from the moon. It created such an eerie bluish-white glow through the blinds of the window.

Not dwelling on the sights, Danzou walked over to his wooden dresser and reached for an empty glass. His dream had left him thirsty, and fulfillment is what his body needed. He stopped as he held the glass in front of his eyes, looking at the window's reflection. Looking behind him always reminded him of the past, mistakes, losses. Something he didn't want to dwell on, but was always lost in. _I'll be alright, after all... root is loyal to me._

He reached over to the sink and turned the cold tap on. Instantly water came cascading out of the faucet, rinsing the sink with clear tap water. Casually, Danzou held the glass under the stream, filling it completely up before turning the tap off. He contemplated throwing the water on his face to wake him up, and to snap him out of thinking about the past, but settled on downing it through his throat.

Danzou placed his arm over his eye and walked back to a chair in front of his bed. Sitting down, he thought about the two boys he had... acquired. They had enormous potential, and could be raised to be completely loyal, but even he had qualms about what he did. The demon carrier had no name at all, and since he had told most of the people the truth behind the Kyuubi, he was bound to go through quite a bit of hatred. Loyalty only goes so far, but it would work to his advantage once again. _I could either save him when something happens and make him completely loyal, or I could let him face it himself and make him strong._ The pros and cons of doing either weighed against each other, but what would the Fourth have wanted for him?

Smirking to himself, Danzou knew the answer to that question. _What the Fourth wanted doesn't matter anymore. He's dead after all._ He leaned back in the chair and turned his gaze towards the window. The next few years will be crucial to him, and yet he still doesn't have a name. _Knowing the Fourth, he would have called him something insane... I guess I could at least not spoil his memory._ With that as his thought, Danzou thought for a moment about the craziest names he could come up with, and chuckled when he came up with something that even he could laugh at. "Uzumaki Naruto... Yeah, that's something that he would have called the kid."

A few minutes passed. Danzou, who wasn't really paying attention to anything at the time, only just then realized that there was a soft beeping in the room. He turned towards a group of panels on the wall in front of him where one of the lights was flashing. Danzou sighed as he propped himself up in his chair and flipped the gray switch next to the flashing light.

Instantly, the screen on the panel jumped to life, lighting up a small room. _The motion detector?_ He focused on the screen as it faded into view. A blond boy was thrashing harshly on his bed, and Danzou recognized immediately what room he was looking into. _That's the demon carrier, what's going on?_ He saw that the child didn't seem any different, only that he was moving around a lot. It looked like he was running as he was sleeping, and Danzou figured it was just a nightmare.

_I guess the demon must be able to influence his dreams... but dreams can't hurt you._ He was confident that no one would try to hurt the boy, at least not inside the structure. They would never get away with assassinating him. _Even if it's one of our own._ Flipping the motion detector off, Danzou took one last look at the boy before getting ready to flip the monitor off.

"Keep alive Naruto... dreams are just dreams."

Naruto became closer and closer as the monitor flipped off, but Naruto could still be seen. He was gripping his sheets harshly and bashing his head into the pillow. Sweat excreted from every pore in his body, as his breaths came out in quick shallow puffs.

He could hear a voice in the back of his head. It was driving him insane and torturing him. It sounded like it was coming from right behind him, as if someone was whispering into his ear. Sounds of "kill" and "murder" rang through his virgin ears, even blood lust began to move through his thoughts. He thought about the people that were close to him, and saw their blood run down his hands.

Naruto's eyes opened in a flash. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. The voice was growing dormant as he regained consciousness, but still remained. The amount of sweat on his face had increased, as if he had been aflame. And that was pretty much how Naruto had felt, he was hot all over.

"Why doesn't it stop?"

Naruto's eyes closed as tears trickled down the sides of his face. A searing pain shot out from his stomach, making a fire ignite within him. Naruto groaned in pain as he rolled his head, trying desperately to get the pain to stop. It was unbearable, making the task of getting a decent rest impossible. He couldn't even get the chance to calm down. To make it worse, the voice began to return, muttering yet again about death and slaughter. _Stop it!_ Naruto's eyes closed afterwards. He felt something break, and all he could hope was that it was the end...

What he didn't expect, was waking up to find that he was not in his bed. He was already confused and scared, but now it looked like he had awoken in some sort of dungeon. It also seemed that his wounds were gone. Either he had been sleepwalking, or more likely he had actually died and where he was had to be wherever his next life was. _This is a creepy place though..._

Naruto shakily got to his feet, using the walls to prop himself up. Darkness surrounded him, and the strict quietness broke only when a drop of water fell from the pipes above his head. Stranger still, Naruto could not get over the fact that he figured he knew the place. Although he could not recall being in a place so dark and dirty. _Still, I feel like I've been here before._ His thoughts came to a dead end as he tried to place the hallway he was in. It was just too unfamiliar to him.

When a low hiss came to his ears, Naruto turned around in a flash. His eyes trembled as the hissing slowly grew, until it became loud growls. Naruto figured whatever was making the noises was large, very large. Every nerve in his body was telling Naruto to turn and run for his life, but his curiosity was slowly getting the better of him as he actually began to walk towards the sound.

Naruto mentally cursed his curiosity, but he really just _had_ to know what was making the sounds. As he looked around a corner, Naruto saw a bright light at the end of a certain tunnel. The sounds also seemed to be resonating from the room, so Naruto swallowed nervously before starting to slowly walk down the tunnel. _I must be crazy, but I've got to see for myself._

When he walked into the light, Naruto was shocked to see the huge cage in front of him. To make things stranger was that both sides of the massive gate was held together with just a tiny sheet of paper with the word "seal" on them. It was almost unreal to see the little paper hold back the two massive gates on its own.

The growling from before was coming from inside the cage, but inside was so dark that Naruto couldn't make anything out. Naruto squinted his eyes and slowly walked towards the cage, not even thinking about what could be behind them. Closer and closer her walked, until he was within... striking range.

Naruto's eyes widened as giant claws struck out from behind the cage. Jumping backwards instinctively, Naruto began panting as he saw the claws less than a half a foot from where he was standing. _W-What is that?_ The claws slowly began to move back into the cage, and a face appeared in the darkness, surrounded by red energy.

"To think... that my strike was avoided... I want to eat you, but I can't because of that absurd seal."

Naruto gawked at the giant face, and then remembered what the ANBU had told him before. He wasn't dead, he was staring straight at the thing that was sealed into him at birth. The Nine tailed demon fox. "Y-Your the Kyuubi aren't you?" At Naruto's question, the Kyuubi's mouth turned upwards in a smirk and his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Correct child, I am the nine tailed fox. And I don't plan on living in someone with such suicidal thoughts."

"Y-You know about that?"

The fox came closer to the bars, letting his whole giant face shine through for Naruto to see. "Of course I know child, I know everything about you. Even the fact that your too weak to be mentioned in the same breath as I." The fox chuckled as Naruto's face turned to anger.Mortals were always so fun to toy with.

"If your sealed inside of me, if I die you die right?" Naruto knew what the fox had implied earlier, if that was the case...

"I don't know. But I'm not taking a chance." The Fox seemed unperturbed by Naruto's question. Naruto raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip, he seemed to have lost his edge in the battle.

"You want me to be strong right?"

"I don't care... I won't let you die either way." Naruto grumbled as he looked down at the ground. However, the Kyuubi smirked deeper. "How does it feel boy? To be controlled?" The Kyuubi was pleased to see how Naruto flinched as he brought that up. "You'll be hated you know, they'll all think your a monster eventually. And that's exactly what you are."

Naruto's head flung up towards the Kyuubi with a scowl. "I'm not the monster, you are. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be dying of pain and craziness right now." He heard the Kyuubi chuckle slightly, before it got louder. Naruto was really confused, and kept scowling at the demon. "What's so funny?"

"I'm the only reason anyone cares about you. Don't you get it? If I wasn't here no one would give you the time of day, and the only way you can pay for it is by having everyone hate you. The gods punished you, and for WHAT!" Naruto kept his silence after that, turning his gaze down to the floor again. What could he have said?

"You're just the same as the others, pathetic and weak. When they're done with you it'll be worse, to the point where you won't have anything but your will to follow orders." Naruto thought about it for a moment. Unlike before, Kyuubi was becoming passionate, almost like he had a personality. Strange, but Naruto didn't think about the Kyuubi's emotions at the present time.

"What do you mean by that?"

The fox growled again before leering at Naruto, who shrunk slightly under his gaze. "I'm referring to the people who are training you. I see them and what they are doing. They are training you to become nothing more than a slave."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and returned Kyuubi's leer with one of his own. "A slave?"

"Question nothing, kill your heart, and complete your mission at all costs. They are training you to be completely obedient, and never raise a hand against anything that they do." The Kyuubi's words were filled with resentment and hatred, emotions that filtered towards Naruto, making sure that he knew discomfort.

"Danzou-san saved me though, why shouldn't I follow his orders?"

"Fool, following orders are one thing, but he's taking away your individuality." The Kyuubi grunted before turning around, he had enough of the conversation. "Do what you want, but if you follow down the path you are on, don't expect help from me!"

"I thought you said you'd keep me alive?"

"Self preservation and pain prevention are two different things insect, remember that." Naruto sighed and shook his head, the fox was being less than cooperative, but at least he wasn't going to let him die. There was just... one thing left though.

"Why... did you attack Konoha?"

A long and uneasy silence broke out between the two. The Kyuubi growled lowly before glaring back at Naruto. "I don't think that's any of your business, now leave!" As soon as the last word was spoken, Naruto disappeared into thin air, back to the rest of his body. "Pathetic worm..."

_-To Be Continued-_

Note: Kyuubi interaction that doesn't involve Naruto getting the snot beat out of him. I rewrote this after finishing the whole chapter... the things I do to make it better. You don't want to see what it was before... too many clishe moments to count. I think this chapter Really Really Really sucks... but then again I never was any good at things like this.


End file.
